Mario Tank
by Rrjm
Summary: What happens when ABC's Shark Tank and Nintendo's biggest mascot crossover? Read to Find out! The 1st 10 commenters will go on!
1. The Superstars

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Shark Tank _****or Nintendo **

Here is the point of the show, hopeful entrepreneurs pitch ideas to rich "Superstars" and try to have their companies, started, helped, or saved. Only one catch, you have to give up a certain percent of their company for money as an offer. One or more "Superstar" can strike a deal. If you here I'm out 5 times game over.

Who are the "Superstars"? They are rich entrepreneurs who might invest in the ideas. Let's meet them.

Mario: owner of the Fireballs, and CEO and owner of _Power-ups R_ us.

Wario: owner and CEO of _Wario Bikes Inc._ and _Bomb factories._

Donkey Kong: owner and CEO of _Long Lasting Barrels & Bananas_.

Princess Peach: owner and CEO of _Royal Jewels_ and a panelist on _Mario Match_.

Luigi: owner and CEO _pullgohst Inc._


	2. Contestent 1

Voiceover dude: Next into the tank is Jimmy Bro. who has a revolutionary clothing company

Jimmy: I seek 100,000 coins in exchange for 5% of Koopa Clothes

Peach: What's Koopa Clothes?

Jimmy: it's a one-size-fits-all clothing. See

Mario: what were your sales last year?

Jimmy: 250,000

Luigi: Then, why are you here?

Jimmy: I need help. I just found out I lost my job as Bowser's minion.

Peach: Listen, I'll make a offer 1,000,000 coins for 50% of the company.

Mario: I'll join Peach in this offer.

Peach: Cool with me

DK: ooky ook ooky ook (NO, I'll offer 2.5 million cons for 30% of the company and a 50 cent royalty on each unit sold.)

Wario: I'll give 100,000 coins in exchange for 5%. Just what you wanted. AND I'll give you a solid gold Wario Bike!

Voiceover dude: With 3 offers on the table Jimmy must now chose who make a deal with. That is if he wants to

Jimmy: DK, we got ourselves a deal.

DK: ook (Good choice.)


	3. Contestent 2

Voiceover dude: now entering is Greg the Goomba who thinks he can keep the Goombas safe.

Greg the Goomba: I seek 100,000 coins in exchange of ten percent of Goomba Amor.

Mario: You are always in my way. So for that I'm out

Luigi: What was your revenue last year?

Greg: I made 1,000,000 coins last year.

Peach: Gosh, I'll make you an offer. 100,000 coins for 51% of the company.

Wario: Hold on, how does your armor even work?

Greg: Easy, I just slip the armor on, and now I'll have Mario drop a bomb-o-bomb on me.

Mario went and dropped the bomb on Greg.

Greg: See I'm fine.

Wario: This only works for Bowser, so I'm out.

Luigi: I'm out.

DK: ook ook (I'm out).

Peach: My offer is now off the table. I'm out.

Greg: Thank you for your time.


	4. Contestent 3

Hi guys, big shout out to Pipo the Rabbi for giving me the idea of getting a Shy Guy involved.

Voiceover dude: Next into the tank is a local Shy Guy who wants to express himself.

Padro the Shy Guy: Hello, I'm Padro. Today I seek 50,000 coins in exchange for 20% of MyFace. We Shy Guys wear lame old masks, and hate it! So I decided to change that. I have masks that you put on and take off. They range from the Daisy Flowers logo to a skull.

Mario: I got a couple of questions for you.

Padro the Shy Guy: Lay it on me.

Mario: First, do you have a patent on this?

Padro the Shy Guy: Yes I do.

Wario: Impressive.

Mario: Also is Daisy in on this whole Flowers logo thing?

Padro the Shy Guy: She is.

Superstars: WOW!

Luigi: How many of these have you sold so far?

Padro the Shy Guy: That's the bad part. Only 2,000.

Peach: Sheash, to think was going to offer you something…

Padro the Shy Guy: WAIT! I launched last month.

Wario: Peach is right. This is so little. But since I'm nice…

DK: ook ook okkey ook (Here we go…)

Wario: Shut up DK! As I was saying I'll make a offer you can't refuse-"

Peach: What a horse head?

Wario: No. 100,000 for 30% with a 10% royalty

Peach: I'm out.

DK: ooky ook (I'm sorry I'm out.)

Padro the Shy Guy: Thank you DK.

Luigi: 50k for 20%

Mario: These will fly off shelves. 100,000 for 20%

Luigi: I'm out. Call me when can catch ghosts.

Voiceover Dude: Now Padro the Shy Guy must chose

Padro the Shy Guy: I hate royalties, Luigi were my target, but Mario. Deal.


	5. Final Contestant

Voiceover dude: Our final contestant of the show tonight is a boo with a way to change what you see…

Mike the Boo: ehehehehehe, I am Mike the Boo and boy do I have an offer for you. 50,000 coins for 10% of ColorChanger.

Luigi: I-I'm a scared. And I'm out

Mike the Boo: Darn…

Peach: What are your sales?

Mike the Boo: 100,000 coins

Mario: Not bad.

Mike the Boo: Guess what ColorChanger can do. Come on guess.

Wario: It makes it so you boos can change colors. I get it. I read the name!

DK: Ook ook (Wario has a point. I'm out because of your—

Voiceover Dude: DK, you can't say that for the content of the show…

DK: Ook (Rimes.

Mike the Boo: Well Oooky ook to you to you Neanderthal!

Wario: I'm out. I would hate to work with you! Ha!

Mike the Boo: JERK!

Mario: I'm out.

Peach: So am I. No violence please. Now get OUT!


End file.
